


Between Guests

by KhaosKyuubi



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaosKyuubi/pseuds/KhaosKyuubi
Summary: Just a little drabble that refused to leave my head until I got it down on Paper. This is sort of what I imagine happening in between guests in the Velvet Room





	Between Guests

“You truly were a remarkable guest.” Those would be the last words that Igor ever spoke to the Trickster as he left the Velvet Room for the final time. That knowledge filled him with a small measure of sadness. He always enjoyed the guests that came to the Velvet Room and seeing them depart, victorious, against whatever monster that schemed to destroy or enslave humanity was always a touch bittersweet.

 

He was left alone with Lavenza. “And you were a wonderful assistant,” he told her. “Torn asunder, memories shattered, manipulated by a false god and yet you still managed to perform your duties admirably.”

 

Lavenza gave a polite bow. “Thank you, Master,” she replied. “However, I fear that my sisters will not have so favorable an opinion. After all, a mortal was able to best me in combat.”

 

A new voice rang out from behind him. “No, you deserve praise for losing.” Margeret had stepped into the room. “Your duty is to help the guest grow stronger. The fact that he was able to defeat an opponent as strong as you, is as perfect an indication that you performed your duties admirably as any could be.”

 

Lavenza looked up at her older sister. “Thank you,” she bowed.

 

“You’re welcome. Come along now, I’m sure our master has important business to attend to, and you deserve a reward for performing so admirably.” She turned on her heel and began to escort Lavenza through a door. “The human world has so many wonderful things to experience. Have you ever heard of ‘Ice Cream?’”

 

The door closed behind them and Igor was left alone at his desk, with only the lovely music of Nameless and Belladonna to keep him company. The Velvet Room began to shudder and creak, the walls crumbling and flying away to reveal an endless blue void. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a stack of tarot cards.

 

“What’s that delightful expression that humans use? ‘No rest for the wicked?’” He mused. He gave a soft chuckle as he placed the immaculately stacked deck on the table. He gave the deck a light tap with his finger to shuffle the cards. There was always some new eldritch abomination out there, threatening the species that his master had so dearly believed in. This tarot deck allowed him to ascertain the critical details about the coming threat to humanity so that he may choose the best champion to beat back the chaos.

 

As Igor turned over the cards in the deck, a picture began to emerge. Details about the newest bringer of ruin to humanity started to coalesce in his mind. When the final card was turned over, he had learned all that he needed to know. He sighed, his massive grin narrowing ever so slightly. This was certainly going to be a tough one. He began to think of the kind of Wild Card he would need to fight against this coming evil.

 

He neatly stacked the tarot deck and placed it back in the drawer he had pulled it out from. It slipped into the velvet-lined recess and he closed the drawer once again. He then reached for another drawer and pulled it open. Inside was a selection of more tarot decks, each with their own color and aesthetic. Each represented a potential Wild Card and their selection of potential Social Links.

 

The three decks available to him represented the most suitable candidates out of the countless thousands that he had access to. Each had the necessary qualities that made them best suited to beating back the coming Ruin. Now, he just had to make a decision. 

 

Igor had done this three times already, and every single time, he had learned that the best option was to trust his instincts. When Nyx threatened the world, he remembered the cool blue color that seemed so safe to him. When Izanami-no-Okami had tried to cast the world into chaos falsehood, the bright yellow deck had jumped out to him. And when Yaldabaoth challenged him to their rigged game, the vivid crimson of the Trickster's deck had called out to him.

 

He regarded the three decks for only a moment before one of them jumped out to him as the obvious choice.

 

Igor removed the deck from the recess in the drawer and set it upon his desk. With a wave of his hand, the deck vanished, and the new battle had begun. His new guest would find his new Social Links, his Confidants as Yaldabaoth had called them, and the bonds forged would eventually awaken the True Power of the Wild Card.

 

The Velvet Room existed between mind and matter, between dream and reality. As such, it had an interesting relationship with the concept of time. In the Velvet Room, it was the exact time that it needed to be. It could have been mere seconds or years since the Trickster departed. It didn’t really matter. His new guest would be arriving momentarily to take the first steps in their fight against the coming calamity.

 

The new form of the Velvet Room began to take shape. Walls materialized and the decor was changed to reflect the heart of the new individual who would be his guest. His assistant joined him, and all was set. The new guest appeared in the room, and Igor looked them in the eye, grinning.

 

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.”


End file.
